User blog:ApocolypticMuffin/Champion Idea: Bolt and Volt, The Twin Masters of Electricity
|date = ??? |health = 40 |attack = 25 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 375 (+90) |mana = 210 (+50) |damage = 45 (+3) |attackspeed = 0.668 (+2%) |range = 535 |armor = 12 (+4) |magicresist = 35 (+0) |healthregen = 5.5 (+0.6) |manaregen = 7 (+0.8) |speed = 310}} ChampCost |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 }}Bolt and Volt use a pet system to control both twins, Right-clicking to control Bolt, and Ctrl+Right-clicking to control Volt when the twins are seperated. When they are together, Right-clicking moves both of them. Having one twin walk over the other will reunite them. Once Volt moves outside of an invisible 1500 radius circle around Bolt, she'll automatically teleport to Bolt. If the twins are separated, but both get hit with the same AoE spell, it will hit both of them, and they will effectively take double the damage. If they are together they are treated as a single unit and do not take extra damage. Both twins will take the full effect of any CC cast on one of them. Bolt and Volt share Health and Mana. Abilities |secondname = Electron Wave |secondinfo = (Active): The twins create a barrier of electricity between them, slowing and dealing magic damage to enemies who walk through it. This spell can only be cast when the twins are seperated. The wall lasts up to 5 seconds. The slow does not stack with Ampere Overload. *'Cost:' 75 mana *'Max Wall length:' 825 |secondlevel = |thirdname = Flash Hazard |thirdinfo = (Active): Bolt will charge a spot on the ground which will explode after a short duration, knocking back everyone in the radius, and dealing magic damage to all enemies caught in the explosion. *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds *'Range from Center:' 700 *'Blast Radius:' 350 *'Knockback Distance:' 550 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Ampere Overload |ultiinfo = (Active): Bolt and Volt infuse themselves with massive amounts of electricity, dealing magic damage to anyobdy who attacks them with basic attacks, and increasing their movement speed and ability power by 20% for 8 seconds, and slowing all nerby enemies for 4 seconds on cast. The slow does not stack with Electron Wave. *'Cost:' 200 mana *'Range of slow:' 800 |ultilevel = }} Notes * Although Arc Flash is a dash, it also seperates the twins, so use Flash Hazard instead to escape ganks. * Electron Wave can be used to keep enemies from following teammates, or in combination with Arc Flash for higher burst damage. * Arc Flash cannot be used to travel through walls. However, Flash Hazard will knock you over them. * The range for Arc Flash is the range of only one twin's dash. The ability as a whole covers 800 range. * If the twins are farther than 825 range of each other when you cast Electron Wave, they will move toward eachother until they are close enough to cast the spell. Category:Custom champions Category:Custom champions